Memories
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: While Roxas has no memory what so ever of Axel, Axel has perfect memory of Roxas. Which makes having to hunt the little blond down to try and save him from his destiny all that more fierce.
1. Day 1

_Meh, a commission for dA but I decided, what the hey, FF deserves to still see my work too.  
So this is Axel's POV on the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2. I used both game (KH2 & KH2 FM+) and manga to influence me because I want to be as humanly accurate as possible. _

* * *

Memories

Day 1

* * *

Standing atop a building, I gaze down at the people moving through the streets below. No, they aren't people, only data. Sighing, I run my gloved fingers through my cascading crimson spikes. They stop at my shoulders, which are clothed in that of a black cloak. It's unzipped low enough to reveal my collarbone, nothing more, while a reverse violet teardrop sits comfortably below that of each of my emerald eyes. Letting the heels of my boots pound softly against that of the roof, I hop the short distance to the one beside it. The people milling about on the ground are oblivious, unable to see me atop this perch.

I despise the man that has stored my friend here. He's locked my little blonde away, for the sole purpose of restoring Sora's memories. He's my little buddy, the slightly clueless one I've grown attached to. Especially since us Nobodys can't feel emotions. I think that's a complete and utter lie, myself. Every single time when I was around him, I was always feeling some form of emotion. It just couldn't be helped. He was my only real friend. He was someone that cared about my actions, where I was, and why I did things. No one else cared. They only were in it for the heart. But he was special and that only made me love him even more.

Sighing heavily, I summon the Dusks, the lowest ranking, not to mention form, of the Nobody. Their slim silver bodies dance and slither over to me. On each side of their forms are stark blue stripes, while each of their mouths are zipped shut, as they await their orders. Nodding toward the city below, I make sure that they understand, "Search the city for Number Thirteen, Roxas." Swiveling around, they stalk off after their new assignment.

A portal of black and purple opens behind me. Turning around, I walk into the Dark corridor. After walking through the darkness, I end up in a back alley of sorts. A chained fence, with a door, blocks off one end. Sighing, I glance to my right to see a lone dusk curl and slither to me. It's mouth unzips and the Dusk pulls out a small stack of squares. I snatch them away, flipping through the various photos of Roxas.

Scoffing underneath my breath, I watch as a single flame licks at the edges, the photo turning to ashes in my grasp. I glare at the Dusk, angry that they can find everything _but_ the real thing. Not wanting to take it out on this mere Dusk, I return to my perch on the roofs. Just as I do, I hear the soft pitter-patter of footsteps. Tip-toeing over to the edge of the slanted roof, I watch a hooded man hurrying to the exit of the alley, shoulders slouched as though he had been fighting. Yet, no sword rests in his grip, only that of a small, frail frame. A softly curved face is tucked against the ebony cloak, while blonde spikes catch my attention. As the unknown man opens a Dark Corridor, I open one as well. "Looks like it's time to report in for the day."

Striding through the halls of the Castle That Never Was, I listen to my footsteps resounding off the plain white walls. No one seems to be out and about today, but that just makes it easier for me to get to where I need to go. Scanning each room as I go, I find no evidence of the one I'm looking for, until I get to the main room we always meet in. I step through his door, straight into his room, and find him staring up at Kingdom Hearts. The golden heart-shaped moon is missing a third of itself, but it's still magnificent all in itself. The light bathes my old friend, not suiting him in the least, not with his barbaric tendencies these days. His light blue hair falls down a little past his shoulders, while some around his face. He turns to me as I get closer, luminous yellow eyes piercing me, the 'X' scar over his nose evident on his skin.

"I see you've returned, Axel."

"And I see you're still standing where I left you, Saix."

Saix sighs, "Did you find Roxas yet?"

Giving a curt laugh, I plop down onto his simply white and gray bed. "Yup, but it's not like it did any good. Some guy had him and he had a black coat on."

The blue haired Nobody turns his gaze away from Kingdom Hearts. Number Two grants me his full attention, "You're going to have to do far more than find him Axel. If you want Roxas back, you'll have to work harder." He strides over to me, bending his equally tall frame down just enough. "We need a Keyblade wielder; whether it be Roxas or Sora." Saix stands straight once more, returning to his spot, eyes locked on the heart moon. "I'll let you be the one to make the first move. It's up to you Axel. Is Roxas gone or is Sora?"

Taking that as my queue to leave, I get to my feet, the heels of my boots indicating my steps back toward the door. At the last possible instant, his gruff voice stops me in my tracks. "Don't be stupid Lea. I'll be reporting your findings to Xemnas."

I scoff, "Whatever...Isa." and with that, I leave through the portal like door.

As I walk into my own room, I flop onto the bed, peeling the gloves from my fingers. I shove them onto my dresser and kick my boots off in the process, letting my worn, ebony sock clad feet rest. Rolling onto my side, I glare at the WINNER stick sitting on my balcony railing, just where I had left it. I let my eyes drift shut, my mind begging to take a break, but I'll simply be haunted by his face in my dreams nonetheless.

_Why Roxas...why is this your destiny?_


	2. Day 2

_Hurt my hand the other day, so if there's an error, so sorry, I can't type as well. :) Enjoy_

* * *

Memories  
Day 2

* * *

Sitting on my bed, I stare out the window at the endless, moon-filled sky. The air is forever stagnant and clouds nonexistent. Ready for another mission packed day, I head to where Saix is waiting.

I want to ask what he's really after, because there are times that I'm not sure. Even though I bet he knows I'll do anything to get Roxas back.

Slipping my hands into my pockets, I wait to get his attention. "Let me guess, no new missions."

Saix's golden eyes don't leave the welcoming glare of Kingdom Hearts. "You're only priority is to get Roxas." He flips cerulean hair over his shoulder. "Or you can get turned into a Dusk."

Scoffing, I throw my hands up in defense, "Okay, okay I'm going." A portal opens beside me and I stride through, not looking back once.

I let a heavy sigh leave my lips as I walk out of an alleyway of darkness and onto a roof in this digital Twilight Town. Just in time too.

Roxas runs out into my view and over to a bulletin board. As he observes the listings, I can't help but let my eyes trail over him; Beige cargo pants end at tennis shoes, that can hardly be seen. His checkered shirt hides the slight muscle, that I know he has.

A plump man in colorful attire approaches the blonde, holding a stack of papers. Not quite interested, I let my eyes wander, only to lock onto the hidden form in the shadows of a building. The black cloak shrouds the intimidating form. The hood doesn't so much as turn to look at me, giving me the hope that I haven't been seen. Yet, also verifying that he's the same person that's been hanging around over his past year.

Turning my attention back to Roxas, I watch as he runs off. Vibrant blue eyes are determined, as he tapes the posters to the walls all around town. I follow on the roofs, as the hooded man does the same on the ground. The process goes rather smoothly, but it drives me crazy.

The impatience claws at me, making me want to jump down and steal him away. It's no the fact that I could be turned into a Dusk, or even to fade away, it doesn't matter _too_ much. I just wish Roxas wasn't Sora's Nobody. It would make getting him back into the Organization much easier.

Running my hand through my crimson spikes, I watch as the hooded man trips Roxas and takes the hard earned money, from the job he had done earlier. A sense of knowing comes from him as he vanishes, probably back to report a job well done. Nonetheless, I continue to tail Roxas, not wanting to let him out of my sights, for the possible chance that I can steal him away from this horrid place. I only need a moment, it just never seems to come. As he strides through the streets, I can't help but be aware of the longing in my gut.

Since he believes he's a normal teenager, Roxas climbs each flight of stairs, a deep frown on his face. I follow a decent way behind him, still cautious even though his mind is elsewhere. I can't keep myself from wondering what memories he _does_ have. What hurts more, is that he probably doesn't even remember me now.

Roxas takes his seat on the ledge of the clock tower, three other friends taking the spot I would normally sit in. Light blue, sea-salt icecream is passed out amongst them.

Not able to watch anymore, I open a portal, striding forward to head back to the castle. As I do, I catch sight of the man. Ignoring him, I keep going, the portal snapping shut behind me.

_I'll leave that guy out of my report. So if anything goes wrong, hopefully, I'll have something to fall back on. I just don't think I can rely on Saix to help me get Roxas back. No...his priorities lie somewhere else._


	3. Day 3

_Another edition out of the total 6. Halfway done and about to have more. Just have to get the time to type it up._

* * *

Memories

Day 3

* * *

I slam my fist against the tall, white seat. My feet dangle as I glare at the remaining members of Organization XIII. "I just need more time! Roxas_ will _come back!" Adrenaline pumps through me, only coupled by the anger.

They just don't trust me. The deep, intimidating voice of Number III seems to ring in my ears, "Of course you'll bring him back." I slowly settle back down into my chair, arms crossed over my chest. "Because if you don't..."

Number III raises his arm, fingers curling inward as he summons a single, white and purple lance. It rotates in the air, the tip pointed straight at where my heart should be. In the split of a second, it's slicing through the air, sticking into the back of the stone chair, just inches away from my head. Several crimson tresses fall away, cut off by the spear. Darkness then swirls around the lance, making it vanish. Staring down, I don't let the fear show on my face, only an emotionless mask.

However, Superior draws our attention, "If you don't...your orders will be to eliminate him."

I instantly portal out of the room.

Stepping out of the portal, I come face to face with the setting sun of this digital town. That stupid meeting took far too long."How do they expect me to do anything, when they stall me." Striding across the ledge of the clock tower, I let my knees fold, legs dangling over the side. I turn my head toward the sound of footsteps on stone.

I feel my eyes widen at the sight of the surprised blonde. His blue eyes question my presence and probably suspect that all of us cloaked figures are the same person.

Climbing to my feet, I let the wind whip around me. I walk along the edge, putting distance between him and I. Yet...I crave for him to speak out before I disappear elsewhere.

"W-Who are you?" I continue, step by step, getting closer to the growing Corridor of Darkness at the end of the ledge. My foot steps into the darkness, just as fingers curl into the back of my cloak. "I...I asked you who you are!"

Glancing over my shoulder, I tap the side of my head, speaking nothing at all, yet volumes at the same time. But, it seems to stun him, perhaps, triggering a memory buried deep inside his heart. Those fingers uncurl from its hold and I leave him standing there, alone and confused, just as I have before.

The grass bends under the weight of my boots. Standing atop the real Sunset Hill, in the real Twilight Town, I find a bittersweet feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. Pushing my hood away, I let a laugh break from my lips. "Roxas is _my_ friend. Got it memorized?"

The hooded man walks up beside me, pushing his own hood away as well. Darkness falls from him, his silver hair falling past his shoulders and slightly into his eyes. Still, a satin, ebony ribbon covers his eyes, although he can still see with it on. "Just as Sora is mine." I turn my emerald orbs away from him and toward the portal I had summoned. "You could be on our side...Axel."

Scoffing, I glance over my shoulder at him, wishing I could. "I would...but then I couldn't have Roxas."


	4. Day 4

Memories

Day 4

Pulling my hood up, I scan the alley for any signs of Riku. Not seeing any, I continue forward as Roxas "defeats" the little possessed thing called Vivi and then some Dusks I had sent out. I stride forward and up onto the platform, clapping my hands all the way, "Fight, fight, fight."

The Keyblade gives off power as it hangs from his hands, "Who are you?:

Heaving a deep sigh, I drop my hands to my side. "Talk about blank with a capital 'B'. It's me..." I throw back my hood. "...Axel." Glancing around, I watch as this digital area wavers ever-so-slightly. "Now, we don't have time for a Q&A. This _is_ his creation."

I let my blades spin into my grasp. Spiked wheels, known as chakrams, rest in both of my hands. As I pull them back and sprint forward, Roxas raises his Keyblade in defense to my "attack". I let a single chakram spin free, knocking his wielding arm to the side. Grabbing the upper arm, I slam him against the ground, my other chakram stabbing into the ground over the other arm, effectively pinning him to the ground. "We're going back, whether you're conscious or not..." I lean down, my lips ghosting over his cheek. "...Organization XIII's, Number XIII...Roxas...the Keyblade's Chosen One." Lifting my head, I let our eyes finally lock. I give a light chuckle, rising to my feet, and extending a helping hand, my chakrams gone.

Roxas gives me the cold shoulder and stands up on his own. He throws the Keyblade onto the platform. "What's going on!" He glares at the weapon between us, "I'm not..." but before he can finish, the Keyblade flashes back into his hand.

I open my mouth to continue, when swirls of data give way to a man in a red robe. Black belts line his clothing and a long crimson ribbon wraps around his head, leaving only one red eye to glare at me. Two belts cross over his face, leaving room for his mouth to open and talk. This is the man controlling this world, DiZ. "Roxas, hurry and open your eyes. Awake from this dream!"

The confused blonde glances between the two of us. "Dream?"

Snapping my eyes away from the man, I focus on my original target. "Roxas, don't let him deceive you!"

DiZ tries to draw the attention back to himself. "Roxas!"

"Roxas!" I yell back.

The blonde's eyes dart between us, unsure of which stranger to listen to. Tiliting his eyes up to the heavens , he takes a deep gulp of air, "Hayner! Pence! Olette!"

Data begins to swirl around me as DiZ vanishes as well.

I clench my eyes shut, only to reopen them as I hit the ground. Looking around, I sigh, realizing that I'm still in the digital town.

"Get up." comes the demand.

I raise my eyes to see the hooded Riku, or as he goes by at the moment, Ansem. His sword is drawn, arm pulled back to show that he's ready to fight. Standing up, I take a cautious step back, only to bump into the railing around Sunset Hill. I sling my arm to the side, a Dark Corridor opening up instantly. Before he can bat an eye, I'm through it, reappearing at the base of the clock tower.

I let out a heavy sigh as a scream resounds above me. Instantly, I hold out my arms, knowing that the distance isn't as great as it looks. DiZ didn't replicate it that much.

Flailing arms seem to stop and the sound ceases as well. Which is why when he falls roughly into my awaiting arms, I immediately look for any signs of life in his pale face. Brushing away stray blonde tresses, I wish I could just waltz out of this hole with him.

"Hand him over."

Growling deep in my throat, I turn around to see "Ansem" standing in all his _intimidating_ glory. The sword is still drawn and I half wonder why he won't show his dark powers, like I'm sure he had done on Roxas. "Nah, I don't think I can do that."

_He wants Sora to wake up. I want Roxas to stay the same...Problematic situations...why am I always stuck in them?_

Lying Roxas down onto the ground, I let my chakrams spin into my hands and ignite with flames. I launch one forward, only for "Ansem" to deflect it, it spinning back into my grip. Running towards him, our weapons clash against each other. He shoves me away, only to spin around and slash at my unguarded stomach.

Turning my attention toward the wound, I watch as the darkness tries to repair the skin. Caught off-guard, he reappears behind me, a portal opening before me. I'm shoved forward, stumbling into the darkness as "Ansem" walks away. The portal shuts in my face and I have no other choice but to head back to the World That Never Was.


	5. Day 5

_So, I'm a little lazy and I figured just a little bit of AkuRoku would be okay. I mainly want it to be in the last chapter, or Day 6. So Enjoy~!_

* * *

Memories

Day 5

* * *

After I had returned with my coat partly ripped open, I had no choice _but _to inform Superior of what had happened. He said nothing I wouldn't have expected. No, all I was told is that this is my last day to get Roxas back. I bet he doesn't even know what it's like to _want_ to keep a friend safe.

As I take my time and actually walk to my room, I find myself questioning everything. There's no certainty that once Kingdom Hearts is completed, that all of us Nobodys will get our hearts back. What if it was just a myth? Something to put drive in all us heartless beings. Once Sora awakens, he'll want to hunt the Organization down, all of us remaining members that is. But all we want are our hearts back, is that really that bad? Just because we're different, we have to be slaughtered? Superior, no- Xemnas, can't promise anything. So why does he try? Why the hell am I even in this facade?

I want to live like everyone else. To go back to the world, that was my home, and help it, not cast it into darkness. I want to be known and remembered for the _good_ that I've done...not for sulking in the darkness as I collect hearts for a man I know nothing about. But most importantly, I want Roxas by my side.

Standing at my balcony, I hold the Popsicle stick in my hands. The word 'WINNER' is printed down it, the one Roxas had left me, proving that he won't be back to be with me again. I grasp it tight as a portal opens behind me. Looking out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Saix walks up beside me. I lower my arms, letting the stick hide in the hand that's away from him.

"Aren't you going to Roxas today?"

"Since when do you care?"

Saix turns on his heel, golden eyes gazing at me, an empty emotion in them. "Be careful _Lea_, that kid will en up being the death of you."

Once he has gone through a portal, probably back to Xemnas, I bow my head, words slipping out, that I wished I had the nerve to say. "Yeah, just like you were." I slip the WINNER stick into my pocket and open a Corridor of Darkness, sick to my stomach.

Exiting from the bleak darkness, I'm almost giddy to see the hues of red blending with the orange, while a yellow glow settles around it all. The perfect sunset.

_For a digital recreation...it sure is beautiful._

Voices travel away from me, but I don't bother to see who they are. That is, until fingers curl around my wrist. I look over my shoulder to see a set of blonde spikes rising up. That is while some fall down into the cerulean eyes, that gaze up at me with a sense of curiosity. "Axel? What are you doing here?"

I let a smirk lift my lips, "Just watching the sunset is all." I spin around, lifting my arm from his grasp. I push him up against the simple wooden fence, placing an arm on either side of his much shorter frame. "But I'd much rather watch you."

"What are you talking about?" His lips fall into a thin line, not pleased with my answer in the least.

Shaking my head ever so slightly, I smile, a real smile at that, happy that I've got the chance to be this close to him. "You mean the world to me Roxas."

"I-I don't even know you!" he yells, angry with my simple words of affection.

"You did and you do." I lean forward, cupping his face in my gloved hands. I press our foreheads together, noses half an inch away from touching as well. "I just wish you would remember that you know me." Letting my eyes blink closed, I press my lips against his.

Roxas' hands immediately rise to my chest, attempting to push me away. But I don't budge and he slowly melts into submission. As I pull back, I let one hand fall onto his shoulder, while the other stays on his cheek, the material over my thumb ghosting over his slightly parted lips.

Warmth, that can only be found in the realm of light, swirls inside me, making me just want to hold him. Yet, the familiar swoop of darkness growing and parting draws me out of my daze. Backing away from the confused blonde, I keep the smile on my lips. "I'll be back for you Roxas..."

I dodge out of the way, just as a blade slices through the spot where I had just been. Striding effortlessly to the edge of Sunset Hill, I hold my arm out to the side, the darkness conjuring into a portal. "Ansem" stalls in his movement, his hooded face tilting toward Roxas, wondering if he's taking note of any of this. But, Roxas has his eyes trained on my retreating form. Swirls of data begin to build a wall in front of me, no doubt creating a fake scenery where I had been.

A heavy sigh parts my lips, as I watch him run off toward his fake friends. "Ansem" backs away, getting ready to continue to follow Roxas, in case of any other disturbances. I let it go though. Turning my back to the enemy, which I'm told never to do, I walk solemnly into the darkness, dead set on a plan for tomorrow.

_I'll try my damnedest to get Roxas back...even if we don't go back to the Organization...I want him back._


	6. Day 6  Final Day

The Final Day...man. The game was so cold when they did it, that it really was upsetting when it all crumbled around poor Axel I mean Roxas. xD

Anywho~ I added in my little bit at the end. ;) I'm sure Nomura so meant for something like that to happen XD Sorry it's so...bittersweet, but I wanted to run with the game/manga.

I got the dialogue from the script on this really cool website. :) Not to mention I tried to recreate the battle in my head, and whenever I did it, I took my sweet time cuz I was always over-leveled, so I added in the beginning move and the final move :D

hehehe I also used the song Apologize as a reference. I forget the artist.

But hope you all enjoy it. ^^

* * *

Memories

Day 6

* * *

Standing on the white patterned floor, I glare up at Xemnas, clenched fists at my sides. "I just need a little longer!"

"We don't have time Axel, you know that more than anyone." He waves his hand, "Now go. If you can't bring Number XIII back, then you are to eliminate him on the spot."

I grit my teeth together, resisting the urge to act like a little kid and throw a tantrum, except mine would involve many burning lumps of whoever I can get my hands on. Darkness spreads out around me, swallowing me up to be placed somewhere else, somewhere far away from these selfish beings.

The darkness peels away from me, leaving me standing in an alley with a small bag of sea-salt icecream. I go to walk forward to search for the blonde, when I see his blonde hair between the sheets falling over chained link fence. Striding over the threshold, I place my hand on his shoulder. Roxas turns around, tears brimming in his eyes, and I know that DiZ has begun to screw things up for him.

I let the bag fall to the floor, as I take those few strides to him, wrapping my arms around his small frame. I bury my face into his tresses and revel in the fact that I'm so close to the one I care about. Slowly, he realizes what I'm doing and his hands come up to push me away. I let it happen, so that he's staring at me in half-anger, half-confusion. "Come on Roxy, remember me! Remember all the fun times we've had! All the missions we went on! The ice-cream we shared and all the things we talked about! Please? You just have to remember!"

"I...I..."

Holding my arms out, my chakrams spin into my hands. "Is this make-believe world more important?" The silence that he gives me is all it takes to throw me over the edge, unable to comprehend why this has to happen...why I have to lose him.

I sling the chakram down a wall, tearing posters and sheets, destroying anything I can with the sharp spikes. Letting a chakram spin from my hand, I arches around Roxas and knocks frames and nicknacks to the floor, the items clattering to a stop or shattering on the spot. I catch it as it comes back around to me, letting them vanish as I notice the blank look on Roxas' face.

He takes a cautious step back, glass crunching under the sole of his sneaker. As he does, I take my own step forward, keeping the distance between us the same. His hands fall against the wall, as his back hits it, and I tower over him, hands on his shoulders. "Please Roxas?" Even as the words leave my mouth, I know how desperate it sounds, how pleadingly pitiful. But I don't care, I just diminish the remaining distance and press my lips against his. His fingers instantly curl into the material of my coat and try to shove me back. But, I just keep close, my own gloved fingers curled into his hair.

What surprises me most, is that the hands pushing against me, slowly falling away, only to come back up and wind around my thin waist. His soft, warm lips pull away, coming back to crash up against my own, making my heart flutter. Our bodies mold together, an awkward, yet perfect match for one another. Leaving his light pink lips, I trail ghostly kisses down his neck, stopping at the collar of his shirt.

In the short amount of time it took for me to go back to peck his forehead, I'm being pushed away, falling to the ground. Like a cat, I'm back on my feet in a milisecond, darting after the fleeing blonde. He tries to slam the gate shut, as he runs forward, but I hit it back open, the chain-link fence clanking against my metal chakrams. Dusks, that I had prepared previous to coming here, block both of his exits. Running a hand through my hair, I sigh heavily.

"Look at what it's come to. I've been given these icky orders to destroy you, if you refuse to come back with me."

Roxas looks down, looking up as his fingers draw into his palm, making a fist. "We're...best friends, right?"

Stunned by his reaction, I scratch my head, "Sure...but I'm not getting turned into a Dusk for...Wait a sec! You remember now!"

"Y...eah..." he says slowly, but says it nonetheless.

Giddy as can be, I swirl it all around in my mind. "Great! But, you know, I gotta make sure and all. So, umm...What's our boss's name?" I gaze at his flaxen spikes and clear, sky colored eyes, silently begging him to give me the name Xemnas. Instead, he glances to the side, inspecting the stick in his hands. For more than once today, a sigh leaks from my lips, one of defeat and agony. "Can't believe this..." I grumble out, giving the signal to the Dusks.

Their silver bodies saunter, long steps, toward Roxas. The stick in his hands flashes, data swirling around it as it becomes the Keyblade. I watch as he seems to glide on air, slashing and stabbing at the Dusks as they try to surround him. One after another seem to fade, as easy and simple as popping bubbles that are floating to the ground. Just as the last one is defeated, he crouches back into his stance, ready to take me on next. Setting my face into an emotionless mask, I raise my chakram, preparing to swing them down to strike. But, just as I do, I can't move.

No...I can only listen as Roxas tilts his head back, screaming at the sky. "Hayner! Pence! Olette!" For someone must have said something and he probably had been hoping everything would go back to normal if he did that again. I can only watch as he pivots, running away from me and into the next area of the city. Not that I don't know where he's going.

Roxas vanishes completely from my site and, as if on queue, I'm unfrozen from my stance, the chakrams vanishing as I shake my head. "The Roxas that I know is long gone... Fine, I see how it is..."

I open a portal and walk into it, heading straight for the mansion in the woods. It's where everything is, where DiZ and "Ansem" have set up base. Striding effortlessly through the darkness, I come to the other end of the portal, appearing in a room, the room I know is right before where Roxas needs to go. If I can't stop him here...I've lost. Leaving through one of the doors, I let lower Nobodies dance into the room, hoping that they'll do the job I don't want to do.

Leaning against the wall, I listen as I hear the soft pitter-patter of his footsteps. I listen to his sharp intake of breath, surprised at the Nobodies, that are no doubt attempting to surround and take him down. But, I hear nothing but the soft popping of bubbles as they disappear, letting me know that they failed, just as I had hoped they wouldn't.

I take a deep breath, I cross my arms, letting the door slide open on its own. Walking out, I see him standing there, staring at me. "Simply amazing, Roxas."

"Axel." he says. The simplest thing, yet so emotion packed into that single word, that is my name. It makes me want to stop acting cocky and run over to him, crying and begging for him to just vanish from Riku, DiZ, and the Organization's radar. But...I know that won't happen...no...this fate...his fate...it's inevitable...it's destiny. Just realizing that, infuriates me to the point where I want to explode.

I stop walking the second I stand directly across from him in this dark blue room, neon green lines running through the floor. I let my arms fan out, preparing to summon my chakrams. "You really do remember me this time? I'm **So Flattered**." I ground out, the anger finally biting away at the corners of my facade. Fire erupts from the floors, springing to life all around the room, flames surrounding us like a cage. "But you're too late!"

Carefully, I watch as he summons the Keyblade, holding it in front of himself, each hand grasping it. In an effortless movement, he divides Keyblade into two, two I've never seen before in my life. "Two!"

Shaking off the shock, I summon my chakrams, giving a sly smile at Roxas. "Come here. I'll make it all stop."

We both run at each other, but at the last second, I step back, letting fire curl away from my chakrams and toward Roxas. As I leap into the flames, as they won't burn the one that creates them, I look on as he crosses his swords, blocking my attack. I stare through the fiery veil, watching as he falls into a defensive crouch, expecting my attack. He knows them, basically every single attack I have, he's seen from going on missions with me.

_I...I don't think I can win this...because...I'd have to destroy him._

I leap through the fire, my chakrams outstretched as I slash an attack down at him. The black blade swings, knocking them away, as the other comes half a second after, slamming against my chest. The power put behind it and my shove away from him, send me flying backward near the wall of fire. Roxas jumps up, face an unmoving stone, as he runs along the flames, which lick at his shoes. A barrage of blast pound against me, in places where it'll make me sore tomorrow. Coming to his finisher, Roxas kicks off the blazing rampart, slamming me against the ground.

As he rolls away unscathed, I climb to my feet, a hand on my knee as I stand hunched over. Our weapons vanish and all I can do is stare at him as my flames slowly recede, disappearing without leaving a trace that they were there. "Roxas..."

His eyes go dull, probably finally remembering everything now that he's beaten me. From all the power I used, flecks of darkness fall off of me, curling into themselves to fade away. I open a portal behind myself, hoping to get away so I can recuperate. But those eyes keep me in my place. "Axel..."

I smile, trying to cheer him up and wipe the frown from his perfect lips. "Let's meet again in the next life." I suggest, not even realizing that I am until I've said it.

He tries to keep a straight face. "Yeah. I'll be waiting."

In an attempt to correct myself, I bow my head. "Silly. Just because you have a next life..."

Just as I go to leave through the portal, Roxas runs forward, grabbing my face between his hands. His pale fingers are spread on my cheeks and over my jaw, perfect in every aspect even after the battles he's been through. Cerulean orbs gaze at me, softly, holding the world inside their deep pools of blue. Staring into them, I could get lost for hours. My eyelashes beat against my skin, before settling closed as Roxas' lips meet mine. As he pulls back slowly, I bring a hand up, my gloved fingers trailing over his cheek. "I'm sorry my love wasn't strong enough..."

Roxas smiles sorrowfully as I fade back into the portal, "I love you Axel." are the last words from him that I hear, as I find myself standing in the darkness, tears dripping from my cheeks.


End file.
